Children of The Gods
by DarkShin
Summary: A world without Lain, a new reality, it was thought that it was the end, but it´s just the begining of something bigger than anyone has ever imagined. CHAPTER 2 is UP!!
1. Reality

Authors Notes :: Well, my first Lain Fanfic.. actually my first english fanfic for that matter, so don't flame me if I get some of the spelling wrong, This fic is based exactly after the ending of the series, so I recommend that you see the entire thing before reading.. so I don't accidentally spoil the series to you.  
  
I'm very exited and I hope that you like it, although it gets really weird at first, but that´s what I´m aiming for.. and plz people REVIEW IT.. I need encouragement if I plan to finish this thing before my x-mas vacation ends!!  
  
One more thing.. contrary to popular belief I don´t own Serial Experiments Lain, I think it´s obvius, but I feel kind of obligated to say it.  
  
And so it begins.  
  
****  
  
A familiar sight in the middle of the night, the lights, the sounds of cars crossing, the people walking... it's very familiar indeed..  
  
A voice.  
  
"An event that isn't remembered, never really happened. then what a meaningless existence that is.. we can do anything, and yet do nothing at all.. No one knows what really happened, in this perfected world"  
  
"Reality" Layer:01  
  
At night a man in a black suit is standing on top of a building, waiting as another man approaches him.  
  
"So this is it, isn't it?" the first man asked, "Yes it is, reality.. but don't worry this isn't the end", replies the second man. The first man seems shocked, and asks "What do you mean, this isn't the end?", "Your kind wasn't meant to exist in this world, so.. we'll hunt you down and kill you all." the second man answers. The first man quickly draws out a gun and points it to the second man. "You can kill me, but another has reached this world.." the second man says. Then the first man shoots and kills the second, making him fall from the building, then he starts to walk away and disappears.  
  
  
  
It's morning and a young man is seen walking through the street, he looks around 17 years old, he has black hair and darkbrown eyes, and he is wearing a gray uniform, carrying a backpack. As he walks he could hear the humming noise of the power and phone lines, but just ignores them, like he has heard them for a long time.  
  
Finally he reaches his school, and a girl comes running toward him.. "Hi Yue" she shouts, "Hey Kasumi" he answers.. and then she says..  
  
"So.. are you going to go tonight?"  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"To Cyberia, haven´t you checked your e-mail, someone sent it to the hole class inviting us to go."  
  
"mmm, I haven´t checked my mail, remember I´m not all in to that wired stuff.. it has nothing to do with reality."  
  
Kasumi gives you this intimidating kind of look..  
  
"Really.. So who have I have seen on the café on the corner playing video games?"  
  
"::In a Funny suffering tone:: aaa. ehem. well. OK I ADMIT IT!!... I´m a game addict!! hahaha"  
  
They both had a good laugh.. and then Yue says..  
  
"Ok, ok, i´m just playing with you. I got the mail, and I´m going"  
  
"hahaha, ok Yue, we´ll be waiting for you by the bridge on Market Street around 7:30"  
  
"k, i´ll see you then, I got to go, got finals coming up"  
  
"Ok bye"  
  
Yue went running to his classroom, realizing that he was late for his finals. He reaches barely reaches his class room. After the exam, and a few other classes, he goes back home.  
  
After a long walk, he finally reaches a house.. he quickly gets inside, and goes up stairs to his room. He gets inside and turns on his Navi.  
  
"Navi, check mail"  
  
"::Computer Voice:: One new mail, has been received."  
  
"Open It"  
  
The Navi opens the mail, and Yue is surprised at what the e-mail says.  
  
"God is no more, the world has been reseted, reality is in flux, it´s time to fufill the prophecy, the mission has begun."  
  
and Yue says with a weird smile on his face..  
  
"So it begins... something interesting is going to happen"  
  
It´s almost 7:30 and Yue is walking on the sidewalk near the bridge where he was supposed to meet Kasumi and the rest of his friends. Suddenly and out of nowhere he bumps with this woman..  
  
"Oh!, I´m sorry miss" said Yue  
  
"That´s Ok, don´t worry about it" she replied  
  
"Hurry up, Alice" said the woman´s boyfriend  
  
"Coming.. honey" she says, and goes with him.  
  
After that Yue, starts looking for his friends, and then he looks up the bridge, and he sees this strange girl..  
  
It was Lain.. she was standing there looking at Alice as she goes with her boyfriend, when she realized, that she was being watched.  
  
She turns her attention to Yue, he was seeing her with this strange look, as if he knew who she was. but how it was possible? If this is a world without Lain, how could anyone know who she was?, but the way he looked at her was so clear, he knows who she is, but yet.. she had really a bad feeling about it.  
  
He turns around, then Kasumi shows up, and takes Yue with the rest off their friends.. and then all started to go to Cyberia.  
  
*****  
  
::More Author´s Notes::  
  
Well this was Layer 1 of mi fic, I hoped you liked it, and PLZ review and e- mail me some ideas and suggestions to make this fic better, I´ll give credit to who ever does. I´m currently working on Layer 2, where Lain gets a more active role, and things get to be really weird.. So till next time.. CYA 


	2. Encounter

::Author's Notes:: I'm sad. you people didn't even wrote a single review for the first chapter/layer . my writing Isn't free you know!! Oh well, I'm gonna write another one, besides you people get 3 free chapters before I start to demand SOME reviews..  
  
  
  
****  
  
Again that familiar city sight..  
  
"People think they know everything, know everything, done everything.. but that's not true.. there is always something that's unknown, something to learn something to see.."  
  
Encounter Layer:02  
  
Lain stands on the bridge as she watches Yue and his friends heading to Cyberia. She still can get that look out of her mind, it's strange an yet sort of familiar..  
  
"But how could it be posible?" she thought "Could it be possible that not everyone's memory was deleted?. and even so.. How does he know who I am?. I never met him before"  
  
"Maybe you should follow him and find out, Lain" said a voice that seem to come from everywhere and yet nowhere, but Lain inmediately recognized it.  
  
"Daddy!?! Where are you?!? What do you mean?!?" she said.  
  
But there was no answer.. Lain stood in confusion.. not knowing what to do, and where did his father voice came from. Finally she decided that it would be best if she went to Cyberia, and see what's going on.  
  
At Cyberia...  
  
Yue and his friends have just got there.. and the place looks the same as it has always been, except that the DJ now is JJ's brother AJ.  
  
Yue seem to know his way around, and most of the people there knew him since he went there often. "Hey guys, I got to talk to AJ for a while we got some unfinished business. Go on and do some serius partying! I'll join you in a sec." Said Yue to his friends, and one of his friend, Shiro, said "Yeah right, business.. I tjink you just don't want to be seen with us Mr. Cool Man" and Kasumi quicly added "or Maybe you have a secret date you don't want us to know about" "Your right Kasumi," said Shiro "maybe she is that girl he was looking at, on the bridge." "Hahaha, you are way of, I only looked at her cuz, I thought she was someone I know, but I was wrong. Anyway I got to go with AJ" said Yue. "Well if you're really going with AJ tell him to play my favorite song" said Kasumi. "K, I'll be back in a sec" answered Yue.  
  
Yue went through the crowd, until he found AJ, who was on the DJ board.  
  
"Hey AJ, who you've been?"  
  
"Fine Yue, but I was getting woried, I haven't seen you for a while"  
  
"Well, I've been busy, hey Kasumi said that she wanted you to play her song"  
  
"Man! What's up with that girl and that song.. every time shge comes here she wants me to play that."  
  
"Dunno, but I guess she really likes it."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to play it, again."  
  
AJ programs his DJ Board thing (I don't know how it's really called) to play that song, which happens to be a Techno Remix of DUVET (ain't I nice? Yes I am.)  
  
At that time Lain enters the club looking for Yue, and she spots him talking with AJ. Suddenly two men in black suits appear, they were walking toward Yue. Lain watches as Yue seems to see them and walks toward an exit on the back of the club, as the two men followed him. Lain decided to follow them and see what's going on.  
  
She goes through the door, wich lead to a parking lot. She hid behind one of the cars so she wouldn't be spotted by them. Yue and the men were speaking, but Lain couldn't hear, becouse of the background noise from the club. Suddenly one of the men started to go crazy, he was screaming in fear, and finally he colapsed. The other man stood surprised, but Yue didn't, he looked calm. Suddenly the man takes out a gun and starts shooting at Yue, but somehow misses or so it seemed. Then the man in the suit started to scream in pain like the other one, but he didn't pass out, his body started to disintegrate until nothing was left of him.  
  
Suddenly a bright light flooded the room, Lain couldn't see anything.. since the light blinded her. Then when she recovered her sight, she was more surprised, she wasn't on the parking lot any more. It was morning, and she was out on the alley near her old house, and standing a few feet infront of her was Yue..  
  
  
  
*****  
  
::Author's Notes:: So the weirdness continues.. I hope I get some reviews this time, cuz if I don't I think I won't go on with this fic. I don't know we'll have to wait and see.. Peace Out to All.. 


End file.
